


Headaches

by thenakednymph



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, and I is a sad, but I have no Solas to rub it away for me, essentially that inspired this, headaches suck, my ex keeps throwing shit at me and I've had psychic headaches for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar has a headache and Solas has clever hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Random short fic because headaches suck and having someone rub your temples or massage your scalp helps.

“Solas?” Adaar blinked at the elf who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. She gave up trying to focus on him through the throbbing behind her eyes and dropped her head. She'd covered the windows as best she could, but there was still so much light. She groaned, covering her eyes wishing she'd never looked up in the first place. “What is it? What's wrong?” She winced but made to stand. Solas waved her back and she sank gratefully down onto the mattress, a wave of nausea gripping her.

“Nothing,” Soals said, his voice low and smooth, a balm to the pain in her head. “I am well. I was hoping to offer my services to you actually.”

Adaar rubbed at her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh at any other time Solas,” she muttered. “There's a glorious prostitution joke in there somewhere but I can't think straight long enough to find it.” She groaned. Talking hurt.

Solas stepped closer, tugging a pillow from the bed and dropped it on the floor beneath her feet. “Sit,” he urged and Adaar let herself be drawn from the bed to the floor, her back resting against the frame. Solas sat on the mattress behind her, bracketing her body between his legs. Before Adaar could question what he was doing Solas was unbraiding her hair and massaging her scalp with his fingers. A groan slipped from Adaar's lips unbidden at the sensation, prickles of pleasure emanating outward from Solas' fingers in a wave.

“...feels amazing,” she mumbled, her body easing back against the frame as she went limp and boneless. Solas smiled, continuing to work small circles across her scalp, running his fingers through her hair, loosening the waves from her braids. His fingers slid down her head to the back of her neck, massaging the knotted muscles at the base of her skull for several minutes. He finally drew his hands away and Adaar made a pitiful sound of protest that drew another smile from Solas.

“Hush, I'm not going anywhere,” he soothed, uncorking a small vial. Adaar's head flopped back against his legs, feeling too heavy to stay on her shoulders. She said nothing, just watched him through half-lidded eyes as he warmed the oil between his hands, the smell of lavender and rosemary filling the air between them. He touched his fingers to her temples and Adaar's eyes fluttered shut.

“I heard you had a headache,” he said softly and she was grateful for how quiet he was being. Sound grated painfully.

Adaar nodded beneath his fingers, her eyes still closed. “Yeah, it won't go away,” she muttered. “That's helping though.” She pointed up at Solas blindly, her arm flopping heavily back to the ground. “Where'd you learn to do that?”

Solas leaned forward, a smile tugging at his lips. “Would you believe the Fade?” he teased.

“Nuh-uh.” Adaar shook her head from side to side in his lap. “Try again.”

“My mother?”

“Pretty sure you were born fully formed. Next.” She could feel Solas' laughter through his legs, rocking her head gently and her lips curled.

“I used to have a friend who would do this for me when my head used to ache.” Adaar could hear the ring of truth in his words and her curiosity was finally satisfied. “She taught me, a very long time ago. How to chase away a headache, to soothe with oils and herbs.” His words were soft, distant and Adaar stilled, opening her eyes to study his face.

“Ah,” she breathed. “Now that I believe.”

Solas smiled, running his thumbs over her forehead, massaging the oil into her skin. He stroked her temples until Adaar fell asleep in his lap, her headache long gone.

 


End file.
